The Brother's Love
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Violet Dalton comes to school seeking something or rather someone. Coming with her is Natsuno her guardian and Lelouch is not prepared for what these two bring with them.
1. Chapter 1

The Brother's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own either Code Geass or Shiki, so please don't be angry that I crossed the two. I thought it would be interesting. The only character that belongs to me is Violet or rather Lily, depending on which ever names you want.

Part 1: The Girl with the Purple Eyes

"Class, we have a new transfer, this is Violet Dalton, she is the daughter of Count Reginald Dalton," the teacher walked in with a fifteen year old, she looked out at the class, her purple eyes locked on a boy sitting near the front. "Lelouch, since your seat is free, could you let her sit with you and share your books?"

The boy looked up slowly as the girl walked up and sat down near him, he was drowsy and nodded slowly. "Yes, of course," he brought a book and saw her look at it. For some reason the girl gave him the creeps, he watched her and for a moment a strange reddish ring seemed to form around her iris.

During lunch, Lelouch found himself sitting with Rivalz and Suzaku, he noticed that Suzaku was a little distracted. "You know, if her hair was a little shorter, Lelouch, she would look exactly like you," whispered Rivalz taking a seat as he had finished fighting his way through the cafeteria to bring three sandwiches up. "What do you think of Violet?"

"She's a little creepy," Lelouch said honestly, looking around. "Though the girls seem to like her." He looked around and noticed that Nunnally was also going to be having lunch, he saw Violet talking to her. He walked up slowly, then something caught his attention, standing with her was another Eleven, this one had wild purple hair and deep dark eyes.

"How was your first day, Natsuno," Violet gazed at the boy who held her from behind.

"I was worried, Count Dalton will not like it that I was not in the same class as you," he sounded dark and a little annoyed. He looked over at Nunnally and smiled a little. "I am sorry, but I must take Lady Violet back to class, thank you for having lunch with her."

"It is quite nice to meet new people," Nunnally smiled up at them. "It is a shame my brother is not here to eat with us."

Lelouch came up after awhile, he waited until they were good and gone before he asked his sister about them. "Violet is very nice, but something in the way she was there was familiar, it is like we were once quite close." Her sister's hands were over his. "But something is odd, her hands were very cold."

* * *

><p>Violet and Natsuno sat in silence as they were picked up by the limo, sitting in the front seat, the driver looked over at them. "How was the first day? Did you make friends?"<p>

"Yes," Violet answered and smiled.

* * *

><p>Shirley was not acting right, Lelouch had gone to see her, she was a little pale and seemed tired. "I'm sorry, were we supposed to do something today?" she looked up slowly.<p>

"Yes, we were supposed to pick up fabric for the latest fashion that Milly needed," Lelouch stared at her as she started to walk off. "Maybe Suzaku and I should go do this? You look a little ill."

"I just feel so tired," she smiled a little. "I'm sorry, I would love to come, but I feel tired. Maybe Violet is right, I was a little to hyper this morning."

Suzaku was holding the paper and the plans that Milly had given them. "I am sure that she will be fine tomorrow," he looked over at Lelouch who was looking concerned. "So let's go."

For a few minutes, Lelouch was standing near the gate, that was when he finally said something. "Did you see her neck?"

"I wasn't paying attention," Suzaku walked away. "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Stopping mid step, Lelouch let out a gasp. "Don't you dare say that, I just think…its odd, she was fine this afternoon, but after Violet and her friend had lunch something changed. Shirley didn't just change throughout the entire day, it isn't like her!"

"Calm down, I was just…you know it is a little odd to, I saw her talking to Violet and that guy she was with, Natsuno Yuuki, both are rather strange."

Stopping at the fabric store, Lelouch picked out the right things, then turned his attention to his friend. "You were staring at Violet for a little while, why?"

"I just think she's pretty, her eyes are really eerie though," he spoke softly. "I don't know, I want to talk to her without Natsuno around."

"I thought you liked Euphie?" looking at some fabric, Lelouch gave it a rub in his fingers. "I suppose it's your choice when it comes to…"

"Euphie is like a sister I never had, the girl likes me, I'm sure, but she isn't looking for a boyfriend." Suzaku looked over his shoulder. "Then again, what about you, you were looking at Violet too?"

"That's different, she's…well…I know for a fact she isn't my type. She's from a count's family and I'm…"

"You're a prince," Suzaku whispered. "How can she not be your type?"

"I have a feeling that it isn't right, that something about her is just not right. Please, be aware that Natsuno might also be her lover." His fingers rubbed again and he stopped. "I guess this will work, the design is right and I think the price is more than acceptable." He brought up the fabric to be cut. "I just don't think you should get attached to Violet."

* * *

><p>"Did you have to bite her?" Violet turned her head and looked at Natsuno walking through the front of the apartment door. "Father said to be careful."<p>

"I was just making sure we set the pawns in place." Natsuno set down his book bag, his eyes on her and then shook his head. "Aside from that, I don't think we should plan on anything long term. The only reason I agreed to stay with you is because you're only suppose to say goodbye to him, not bring him with us."

Violet nodded, her hands on the door, she turned for a moment to see someone walking up holding up his hand. "I wasn't aware that having Shiki appearing outside the castle was a good thing. Remember what happened in Sotoba, Natsuno, you were there?"

Natsuno nodded and sat down. "And I was younger and I wanted to kill them all." He looked around, he hated Tokyo Settlement, his own people, nay the humans of Japan were now nothing more than servants like himself. He sat looking over at the one whom he loved and served. Violet sat near him, her head resting on his shoulder, she never once since she was seven years old called him a servant.

He remembered at her at seven crying, her purple eyes filling with tear crying for a family that abandoned her to die. "I will never let anyone harm you, I will never let a single person touch you," he held her as she cried into his arms. "I will be your family."

Violet went by a different name, but it was changed because of what happened. She was called Lily at one time, then because of what happened, Count Dalton changed it, loving her as he loved no other child before her. He lived with such dignity and kept his word to Natsuno. No human would die again, not again, Sunako and the rest were fools, but not Dalton.

"Natsuno, this is my new daughter, Violet, protect her. Love her as you would love any sister," Dalton brought him up to the palace, the child was crying holding onto his cloak. "She has had a hard time."

So from that time on, Natsuno remained by her side, forever happy to hold her, to help her. When she turned fifteen she turned into a jinrou, the same as himself, not expected, but it was accepted, Dalton was overjoyed to have her like that.

"Do you still love my daughter?" Dalton asked Natsuno.

"I will for the rest of eternity, my lord, I cannot think of loving anyone other than her," Natsuno answered as usual, he bowed.

"I do not think of you as servant, you are Japanese, not an Eleven. What the Emperor of Britannia did was uncalled for. I will never agree to it," the Shiki lord answered and looked over at him. "I have a task for you and my daughter. I want her to make contact with her human family, I want her to meet the brothers and sisters who left her behind. I want her to know no anger toward them. Do not let her anger over ride her thoughts, she needs to let go of her petty anger toward them."

Natsuno sighed and looked up, his eyes closing, he had spent years holding her, letting her explore the world with him following. He knew he would have hated her when he was younger, but now, he could not bear to be apart from her.

* * *

><p>When school started the next morning, Shirley was not in class, she was still ill, Lelouch sat with Violet looking at her own set of textbooks. Around lunch time, Natsuno entered to collect her. "Lelouch, this is Natsuno, he looks after me while my father is away,' she smiled standing slowly.<p>

"I would ask you to not interfere with my duties. I must protect Lady Violet," Natsuno's eyes met both Lelouch and Suzaku. "Let's get something to eat, I think Tatsumi packed something nice." He brought up a bag and smiled a little as he guided the girl away.

Suzaku walked up and just as he was about to introduce himself, Natsuno glared at him, it was an icy stare, something Lelouch never knew a person to be capable of. He saw Suzaku suddenly stumble back and then take his seat.

"Are you all right?"

Suzaku nodded slowly. "Natsuno is a little scary when he glares at people."

Again, Lelouch felt something was wrong with this, he could not help but follow the two. Natsuno and Violet, something turned into a game of hide and seek, that was when once again he saw them talking to Nunnally.

"You came for lunch, it is nice," she smiled again that same friendly smile. "Lelouch should join us."

Walking into the living area, Natsuno, Violet, and Nunnally sat together, he looked up as Sayoko brought in food. "It is good to have you join us," Violet looked up at him with large purple eyes, eyes that matched his own. "It feels familiar to me."

He saw the boy sitting next to her look away. "Natsuno, would you like something?"

"I would like some hot tea, that would be all," he whispered and looked at Violet gently. There was a tenderness in him as he watched her. He looked at Lelouch coldly. "If Violet ever becomes hurt because of you, I will not…"

"That's enough, Natsuno," Violet looked up, her eyes turning a sharp red. "It is just nice to have lunch with people, we should be thankful that Nunnally let us come back."

It was a strange feeling that crept through him, Lelouch felt something odd, like he knew this girl from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

The Brother's Love

Part 2: A Fall

Rivalz's had found Shirley passed out near the dorms, he had panicked and took her to the nurse, then went to tell Lelouch. He was lucky to find him, he was sitting in the living room just as he saw him rush him. "What's wrong?"

"Shirley, its Shirley, she was walking back to the dorm to lie down because she wasn't feeling well," Rivalz was trying to calm down. "Then she just passed out right in front of me. It was like all her energy just disappeared."

Lelouch got up and rushed away. "I will be in the nurse's office!"

Making it through the school, it was starting to feel odd to him, he could not understand why Shirley was suddenly so sick. He walked in and saw the nurse talking to a doctor at a hospital. "Yes, I suppose, do you honestly think that she needs to get a transfusion?" She was sounding worried, then turned. "I have to make arrangements for the pickup."

She turned and smiled. "Are you here for your sister's medication, Lelouch?" she went to the cabinet and then saw him sitting down next to Shirley. "I'm sorry, but Shirley has to go to the hospital for a few days. She has anemia…"

How can a perfectly healthy person like her have that? Lelouch looked up. "Will she be all right?"

"Yes, in a day or two, she just needs to rest while she's in the hospital and she gets her iron in her blood up."

"Lulu?" he heard Shirley's voice, she looked up and smiled. "I am sorry, weren't we supposed to do something today?" Her hands were very cold. "I was going to see if we could see a movie, but I think I dropped my cellphone."

"We can go to a movie when you get out, just get better, all right?" Lelouch smiled at her and looked up at the nurse. "I will go find her cellphone, it was my fault, she was looking for me."

* * *

><p>Suzaku blinked as he helped Lelouch dig through the dirt and trees, he knew he could find it eventually. "What does her cellphone look like?" he finally asked as Lelouch brought out his. "Its blue instead of red like mine, I tried calling it and it appears the battery is dead. Leave it to Shirley to forget to charge it."<p>

Rivalz, Milly and Kallen had already searched part of front of the Club House for it, while Lelouch and Suzaku took to the wooded area near the dorm. They didn't find anything and it was already getting dark, Suzaku knew eventually he would have to return to the base eventually.

The flash light flickered as the battery was dying. "Everlast battery my…" he looked up feeling as if someone was watching him.

He suddenly felt a chill around him, he knew something was eerily wrong with this situation. He looked up to see Violet walking by. "Hey, Violet did you see a cellphone?" he rushed up to her.

Violet turned her head and nodded. "This it?" She held up the blue cellphone and smiled a little. "I found it in the bushes and was going to turn into lost and found. I'm glad someone is looking for it." She was smiling a little, but something about this was getting strange. She walked up a little closer, then without warning, Suzaku blacked out.

* * *

><p>Violet sighed, she knew that two could play this game, but she had to over-ride something in Suzaku's mentality. She knew that interfering with the Geass was a bad idea, but she had to place her pawns in the right way to get what she wanted. She leaned on a tree to watch closely as Suzaku got up and looked confused, he saw that he had Shirley's cellphone and walked off with it.<p>

"So you picked him? Why?" Natsuno was staring at her from a tree limb. He leaned back again and smiled. "Fine, fine, you got your pieces set. What else do you want to do?"

Violet waited a little and then made her way back to the limo. "We best get home, we don't want Tatsumi to worry, do we?"

"No, and I don't need him complaining that I kept you too long," he was getting down from the tree. "I suppose next person you bite is Lelouch?"

Her eyes moved to him and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't bite…"

He looked over at her again, his eyes were still the same cold gaze he gave everyone. "Just don't kill anyone, remember, we can't have Shiki running rampant in your school. Then people will suspect us."

* * *

><p>Suzaku was pale, he walked into the classroom and sat down. "You look like you are overworked," he saw Rivalz sitting down. "Don't expect Lelouch in today, he went to the hospital with Shirley."<p>

"I didn't know he liked her that much," Suzaku sat down slowly and noticed that Violet was sitting down near him.

She was gazing up at the board and then turned to look at him. "Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't work so hard," she looked at him.

"I have to work hard, I'm having to test something new today," he told her and then saw her smile. "You see, it's a live demonstration of the newest model of Knightmare frame and I'm supposed to…" He stopped and smiled. "I guess since it is open to the public, some people might like to see it."

Rivalz nodded. "I would love to, its when?"

"Tomorrow, I know we don't have school tomorrow due to that demonstration, could you tell Lelouch, he might want to come too," he leaned his head on the desk and smiled a little. "I was hoping that you could bring Natsuno too, Violet."

"I don't know if he wants to come, but I will talk to him later," Violet nodded and looked at the class.

* * *

><p>Natsuno sat in his class, he gazed out the window, he had been so tempted to just climb onto the tree and just watch the class from there. He had done that so many times when he was younger. He had spent years watching over Violet from a tree, he would sit up there while she played in the gardens of the castle they lived in.<p>

For the most part, his eyes were on the sky, he hated being out in the sunlight, sometimes it was just because he was so used to being in the dark so much. He had lived in the castle, and when Violet was human he was the only one who she came to.

He knew that in truth, his patience was because of her. "Hey, Natsuno, its lunch time," he looked up to see Violet waiting for him. She smiled again and brought up her hand. "Do you want to go with me to see something, Suzaku invited us to see the test run of a knightmare frame."

"You know hate those things," he sighed and smiled a little. "But okay, as long as we don't do anything to cause harm to…"

She smiled holding his hand and they walked out into the hall. "I haven't said anything to make him go against himself, Natsuno," she whispered and looked at him seriously. "I am though wondering, how is Shirley?"

"Lelouch has been with her since this morning, I wouldn't go near her," he stepped away, then smiled a little. "You are certain of who he is?"

They were in a secluded place to talk. "After going into Suzaku's mind, I have no doubts, but I am not about to reveal ourselves to him yet. It wouldn't be right."

It was a certain bit of information she held in her hands now. Then again, Suzaku was going to prove more useful to them now.

* * *

><p>Biting his lip, Lelouch watched Shirley as she slept, he hoped that the blood transfusion would work, he had donated, but found his type wasn't matching hers. He watched her and sighed looking away, he could have said so many things to her while she slept knowing none of it got through. He looked up as a nurse came in.<p>

"I'm sorry, dear, but you will have to come back tomorrow," she told him helping him stand. "She'll be awake, I'm sure tomorrow."

He walked back to school he turned a corner and saw Violet and Natsuno talking outside the gate. "I'm sure it isn't going to take that long," he heard Natsuno's cold voice. "I was certain that we could have found him without help."

"I highly doubt it," Violet sounded different, she didn't sound shy or nervous. "Natsuno, please remember to be gentle, the last time…" she looked up and smiled. "I suppose Tatsumi's early." She waved to the limo.

Something was strange about those two, then again, Lelouch felt still a strange feeling as he suddenly saw Violet standing right by him. "It isn't nice to hide from us," she smiled a little, he looked at her and without warning, he felt a stinging sensation in his neck. "Natsuno!"

Lelouch was being held up, while Natsuno's bite only made him faint. "I am trying to wipe his memories of the conversation, its too soon."

* * *

><p>C.C. was sitting on the bed when she saw Lelouch walk in, he set his keys down and looked over. "I think we need to get ready for tonight ,we have that raid, correct?"<p>

"Yes, but I don't think you are in a position to do it, you look rather sick," she motioned to a mirror.

"Yes, but we have to continue with this."

* * *

><p>Natsuno had never tasted blood so strange, he had come home to see Violet heading to her room. She shut the door and he went to his room, sitting down on the bed, he touched his lips and smiled a little. He had tasted blood similar a long time ago, then again it was back when a little boy was playing at a shrine.<p>

He remembered seeing the boy upset, he was holding some pieces of paper that some boys had ripped up. He stared down at him and knelt down picking up the papers. "You…you…you don't have to," he sobbed, then Natsuno walked up taking out something from his pocket. "What?"

"Take it," he handed him the paper. "Use mine from now on."

The boy's large purple eyes reminded him of Violet's sad ones. "If you cry anymore, you won't have a voice left." He touched the boy's head and smiled at him.

The boy was Britannian, he was staring up at him and nodded. "Thank you."

"Just go home, I'm sure someone will miss you." Natsuno turned, but something stopped him, he waited until the boy was a few feet away until he used his abilities to cause the boy to stop, he was standing still, then the bite came.

Remembering that boy's blood was not easy enough, then again, Natsuno knew that if Violet knew this, she would be angry. He rarely attacked children, especially when he was starting to understand his role.

Walking up to her door, he knocked on it. "Come in, Natsuno," she smiled looking up as he opened the door. "I want to ask you something."

She was holding a picture in her hand, a photograph that was several years old, a little boy and little girl holding hands were standing next to a crib. She had somehow found it. "Do you think he will realize it?"

"We are good enough to hide the fact, if he suspects, I will just erase his memories."

She held him and smiled a little. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Don't worry, I will protect you always."


	3. Chapter 3

The Brother's Love

Part 3: Lies in the Blood

Lelouch woke in his room, he was breathing hard, he woke and looked over, he was having a hard time breathing. "I told you, you were not feeling well," he heard C.C. holding a rag over his head. "It's a slight fever, you should be fine in a few hours. Just rest," she sighed and looked over at him. "Maybe I should get something for you other than pizza." She was looking around the room at the empty pizza boxes.

"Soup could always be a good alternative," Lelouch suggested as she went into the hall. He lay back down and sighed, he had hoped this was going to pass quickly, he felt an itch on his neck and lightly scratched the wounds. He did not care to know what was going on. He just cared to sleep.

He heard the door open a few minutes later and felt someone was sitting next to him. He was aware of something else, he slowly was forced to sit up. He felt a spoon being brought to his lips, his limbs felt heavy. "Just drink a little of the broth," he heard someone whisper, he opened his eyes just a little to see C.C. holding it. "Don't worry, it's chicken noodle. Apparently, Sayoko said it was your favorite when you're ill."

He nodded slowly as he tried to lift his hands to take the bowl. "Oh for once, let someone be the nurse," he heard C.C. say impatiently as she put a blanket over him. "That's the problem with you, you're not used to someone taking care of you because they want to."

He felt his body slowly relax, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Just sleep."

* * *

><p>Violet waited, she stretched a little and looked around for Suzaku, but what met her was not him, it was Lelouch. He had looked a little pale and was sitting down in his desk. There was some strange air about him, though she sat down, she noticed him looking out a window. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Not really…" He smiled a little, he turned his head to see Natsuno walking in. "Are you two going to join Nunnally for lunch again?"

"No, we have to go somewhere later, then again, didn't Suzaku invite you to the test run of some knightmare frame for the air show?" she asked.

Lelouch remembered the voice message and he had planned to go, but he didn't know that Suzaku invited Natsuno and Violet. "I will come as well." He has felt sure something was different, he felt like something was going to happen, then again, he was also not sure he could believe what C.C. had told him.

She had found the markings on his neck. "You were bitten same as Suzaku and Shirley. I never thought the Shiki would come out again." She was sounding surprised.

Lelouch had come to the realization, but it was something he did not know. "Are they dangerous?"

"Shiki need blood to live, though there are two types, ones who can walk in the sun, while there are those who can only walk in darkness. You mentioned two names, Natsuno Yuuki is a shiki who I have seen only once or maybe twice. He died in 1990, he's what the shiki call a werewolf. Natsuno put himself into the service of a shiki a few years ago to protect heir to the Dalton estate." C.C. sounded a little concerned. "Then again, I only know so much as to say, Natsuno doesn't drink blood because he needs to, usually he will do so to control or protect the heir as much as possible. Then again, the heir was stolen from someone. Dalton has the tendency to steal children and raise them, then if he so wants turns them into shiki."

Lelouch could hardly believe a little girl like Violet was something like this, he did not want to believe. Shiki, no vampires, that's the proper term. He could not call them what they wanted. He wanted to tell those two, but when he saw Natsuno holding Violet, something struck him as odd, it was as if the boy was looking at him in sadness.

"I know what you are," he finally spoke. "You hide something else from me too."

"We can't tell you," Natsuno finally spoke. "If we told you, you wouldn't believe us. Come to the Highlight Apartments after the show, come to room 1560. We will tell you the truth."

* * *

><p>The show, it was not something that Lelouch wanted to see really, but the truth was it was just a practice in showing what some of the newest Knightmare frames could do. He saw Natsuno and Violet hand in hand watching, though some people from the Britannians were glaring at the two. "How can a pretty girl pick such a thing," a man whispered to a woman.<p>

"She's the heir to the Dalton estate, the boy is her guard, it isn't surprising that he would not allow her to be alone like this," another man walked up, it was military officier. "Count Dalton is always worrying over his daughter, but with his servant Natsuno around, he has no worries."

The show ended, though the only frame Lelouch came to see was the Lancelot which was the last to do the fight demonstration. He was not impressed though that it was Cornelia's own guard, Gilbert who was picked to do this.

"So what did you think?" Suzaku asked.

"It was interesting," Rivalz smiled. "I didn't know a Knightmare Frame could do something like that. Then again, when will the frame be equipped with the flight capabilities?"

"Sadly, that information is classified. I thought it was nice of Sir Gilbert to help with the demonstration."

Sir Gilbert stared at the four guests of Suzaku's, then stopped staring when he saw Natsuno glaring at him. "Um…I see that Count Dalton's daughter is here, it is so….so…nice to see the lovely heir of…the Dalton estate here. I didn't know you went to school with Warrant Officier Kurugi."

Violet turned her head and smiled a little. "Yes, he's quite pleasant and I enjoy being in class with him and also with his friends." She giggled holding onto Natsuno's arm. "Right, Natsuno?"

"I will see you later," Gilbert rushed off.

"He looks terrified." Suzaku stared at Violet. "Why?"

"Natsuno scares everyone," the girl giggled. "He's got these scary eyes at least sometimes, but he never scares me." She held onto him again and then turned their attention to Lelouch again. "We have to go…I have to study for a test. Lelouch, you are supposed to need help with something for the make up class, isn't that right?"

Suzaku watched as the three headed off.

* * *

><p>The large Highlight Apartments were something that Lelouch knew only high end people lived. He had only been in it to play a chess match, now he was heading to the fifteenth floor, he walked up to the sixtieth room, and knocked. He suddenly saw something that he had not seen since childhood.<p>

He saw a picture, a picture framed hanging just to the left in the entry, a picture of two little children, a boy and a girl holding hands. He knew this picture, it vanished the day she died, at least that was what he was told. He turned his head and looked around the apartment. There were other pictures, things that were taken from the house the day she vanished from the world.

Lily Anne vi Britannia, my sister, my twin, the one that died, he turned his head saw the door closing, Natsuno silently looked at him, then spoke. "Come with me, you and her have to talk."

Entering a room, Lelouch noticed something strange, sitting on the couch was indeed something strange. Dressed in a black dress, her eyes down and the purple eyes had reddish rings in them. "Hello, my twin," her voice was soft.

"You died!" He gasped and looked at her. "I saw you…you fell from the tree, you…"

"No, I didn't, the role was reversed you see," she turned her head and looked at him. "Count Dalton bit you, making it appear that I fell from the tree instead of you. I suppose that his powers are still a little stronger, I thought that Natsuno's bite would break the curse."

The bite? Lelouch felt something about it, then he saw Natsuno standing behind him. "I suppose my voice wasn't strong enough to break our master's voice, but I suppose we can try it again this time…" Without warning, Lelouch felt the bite, this time something rushed. "Just remember."

A fall, he felt someone catch him, he was almost passed out. "Please…please don't hurt my brother, I will do anything you ask, please, just don't take my precious Lelouch from me. My name is Lily Anne vi Britannia, I'm a princess and I just want my brother to live."

"Then let us make a deal, I give you your brother and you come live in his place with me." The vampire was smiling down at her, he set the little boy down on the grass, he bit him. "Then you will come with me." He brought his hand up.

"Yes, yes, anything please don't hurt my brother," her tears dripped onto Lelouch's face, he remembered just lying there, he stared up at his sister in sadness.

Lelouch could not believe his twin sacrificed her own happiness for his. He saw the memories, her memories, our father forsaken her. She was dead to everyone and they just made me believe I had no twin at all, Lelouch woke, he felt tears in his eyes. He suddenly held her, then noticed her pull away. "Twin?"

"I died last year, Lelouch, I was supposed to say goodbye to you and Nunnally, Count Dalton said it was the only way I could overcome my own tears. Natsuno and I, we have to return to the palace. We are sorry we bit your friends, but it was the only way we could get close enough to talk to you." Her tears were on his shoulder. "We cannot help you, we are just not able to hold that much power."

Count Dalton turned my twin into a vampire! He had left the apartment, he turned around to see Natsuno. "Do not tell Nunnally that this is goodbye," he heard the other turn. "Violet will be sad if you tell her something so sad. All she wanted was to spend time with her twin, to say she was sorry."

"Is it true, you kill your own kind?" Lelouch gazed him.

Natsuno's eyes darkened and red rings appeared. "Only I kill those who don't respect life, who kill without care, who want to destroy and make more. I protect Violet or rather Lily from those who would use her. You can call it love and devotion. But if anyone stops me, I will not hestate to kill them, even if it is members of her own human family. As far as I see it, they deserve their deaths for abandoning her."

"Then I will not need to worry for her," he whispered and looked away. "I was never able to protect her."

* * *

><p>Never able to protect her, Lelouch leaned on the door to his room, he did have one thing, one thing that his twin gave him. A picture, a little boy sitting with a twin sister. They held hands, they were laughing, sitting with them was Schniezel and Clovis, Cornelia and Euphemia and all the other siblings of the Britannia royal family. They smiled and looked up as the picture was taken, memories from a long ago time, a time that Lelouch knew that Violet, no Lily had no right to be in anymore.<p>

Twins to the end, he thought and looking outside to the night. "I wonder, who dries her tears when she cries," he whispered to himself.

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked. "Did you see something?"

He brought up a picture. "Just a memory that was buried and now revealed. I am just happy she is safe."

* * *

><p>"Let's go home, Natsuno," Violet grabbed his arm. "I want to go home now."<p>

Natsuno smiled nodding. "Yes, my princess."

"Don't call me that, is that anyway for a lover to treat his beloved! You're not my servant!" The girl giggled and pulled him along.

Looking at the sky, he smiled at her, he did not want to ever think that he hated being a werewolf and that the mistress he served was one too. He loved her, he cherished each day with her. From the time she was seven to now that she was a young woman, he could not bear the idea of parting from her. "Do you think those two, Suzaku and Shirley will recover?"

"Yes, they will, remember, we have to drain them each time to the brink of death. Don't you ever pay attention to the legends." Natsuno grabbed her and smiled. "Remember, we are werewolves, we can still do what we did as humans, I just…" He stopped and smiled feeling the wildness in him. "I was so sure you were going to try and turn your twin."

"There would be a chance he would be just be a mere shiki and what good would that do?" Violet smiled and then turned her head. "I think I will change my name back, I'm going to call myself by my real name, Lily from now on. I don't have a reason to hide it."

"I'm Lily Anne Lamprouge!"

"You are still mine," Natsuno held her, and sank his fangs into her neck. "Always and forever, the one who I meant to find." She gasped holding him as she snuggled and then bit his wrist.

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Shirley sat in class, they were staring at the board, while Lelouch was looking around the class. All memories of Natsuno and his twin were gone, no one remembered a thing. He smiled a little looking out the window as he remembered the day she left him as a child.<p>

Lily, I love you, my twin, Nunnally and I may never remember altogether who you are, but you gave me this life, whatever it is, he thought and pictured a smiling girl with large dark purple eyes, black hair and holding onto the one she loved the most. "Natsuno, you better take good care of her," he whispered and went back to scheming the overthrow of Britannia.

End?

**Might bring Lily back for another story. Don't know about Natsuno, he's hard to write, OCC mostly was what I was going with, but he's still a great character.**


End file.
